


Take me Home

by trashmccree



Series: Noctis is a goober [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Disgusting amounts of fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Game(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i attempted some humor, nocto is a lame-o, well noctis does some hardcore pining and we are Embarrassed but Unsurprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmccree/pseuds/trashmccree
Summary: Ever since he and Prompto first kissed under that tree in the park, Noctis has been suffering a great deal. It's all Prompto's fault, he swears. He has done nothing wrong. He's not going through a crisis.___aka the one where noctis has a crisis over his best friend





	Take me Home

**Author's Note:**

> IM A MESS the No Suffering Zone tm had to continue it just had to. episode prompto officially fucked my shit right up so i needed to write some more good wholesome fluffy boys i can't just let these two go i am cursed
> 
> so this is part two of the series "Noctis is a Goober who is in Love with his Best Friend" i just,,, love pining noctis so much. you don't necessarily have to read the first part if you don't want to, all you need to know is that in the first part prompto and noctis revealed to each other that they never had their first kiss and agreed to be each other's first because that's what Bros do. 
> 
> this took me awhile to write because i've been busy and also went to anime expo where i sweated a lot over ffxv if anyone was there to see that im sorry
> 
> and thank you to everyone who left me comments on the first part!! it really meant a lot to me and got me going to write this part lol i rlly appreciate you all im gonna cry thank you for all the love <3
> 
> also lowkey this fic is named after a one direction album
> 
> ENJOY !!!!! find me @ trashmccree on twitter and tumblr !!!

Noctis is suspicious. But also happy. He is suspiciously happy.

Things have been … different ever since they shared that first kiss together a few weeks ago. And he is not just imagining things this time. He’s like ninety percent sure something has changed. Okay, maybe more like eighty percent. Maybe seventy five. The point is it’s not his fault he can’t shake this feeling. It’s all Prompto’s fault, he’s the one acting weird. Well not weird exactly for Prompto, he’s acting like his same upbeat, cheerful self. It’s just kind’ve turned up a notch. 

It’s not like the change isn't welcomed. Noctis would be lying to himself if he pretended like he didn’t totally soak in the extra attention he’s been receiving from his best friend. He knew Prompto could be a touchy person, especially around him, but he’s been doing it even more lately.

Sometimes when they would walk down the hallway together at school Prompto would brush his fingers against Noctis’ own and just keep talking as if he wasn’t doing anything. At the end of the day when they part ways Prompto would pull him into a hug, each lasting a tad longer than the last, and every time he’d mumble out a goodbye before practically running away in the direction of his house, leaving Noctis standing there in the middle of the sidewalk confused at his sudden leave.

One time while Noctis was eating his lunch, right in the middle of a story he was telling, Prompto reached over across the table to wipe off a smidge of sauce that found its way on the corner of Noctis’ mouth with his thumb. The young prince had stopped mid sentence with slightly wide eyes as Prompto quickly pulled his hand away, saying something about how he just had to get it because it was distracting him.

It’s just the little things. Prompto would offer to hold Noctis’ schoolbag for him, he’s been insisting he’d pay for the food whenever they found themselves at the diner, and he keeps buying him things that he says reminds him of the young prince.

“Do you see this, Specs?” Noctis asked as he sat on the sofa in his apartment, his legs hooked over the back of it as his head hung upside down over the edge.

Ignis humored him as he replied, “It seems to be some sort of pen.”

The young adviser stood opposite him next to the dining table, a packet of papers sat upon it, the notes Ignis has taken at the last royal meeting that was held earlier that day.

“It is a pen. But it’s not just any pen,” Noctis said as he stared up at him, Ignis’ stern expression could still be read even while upside down. “Do you know why it’s not just any normal pen?”

“If I let you hurry on and tell me would that make you read over these notes quicker? I even color coded it for you,” Ignis said.

Noctis could tell his young adviser was tired of his stalling, but he persisted.

“That’s real nice of you but I told you, you didn’t have to do that. That’s just extra work for something I’m not even gonna read,” Noctis said.

Ignis sighed, “At least skim it for me.”

“No promises. But back to what’s actually important,” Noctis held out the pen in his hand so Ignis could get a better look. “The top of it, it’s a cat’s head. A black cat with blue eyes. When you click it its tongue pokes out, look.”

Ignis continued to look at Noctis with a somewhat bored expression as the boy across from him demonstrated the pen. He clicked it once, the cat’s tongue sticking out like he had said. Then he clicked it again. And again. And again. And soon kept clicking it in rapid succession.

“What is the point you’re trying to make here exactly?” Ignis asked in an exasperated tone.

“The point is,” Noctis dropped the cat pen onto the floor as he dangled his arms over the edge of the couch to frame his head that had blood quickly rushing towards it but he stayed put. “You know who got me this pen? Prompto. And you know why he got me it? He said that it reminded him of me. He said I looked exactly like it. That it was uncanny.”

Ignis crossed his arms, “I suppose you aren’t unlike a cat. Lazy, stubborn, sleep all hours of the day, shed everywhere.”

“I don’t shed,” Noctis mumbled. “No, like, Prompto said the pen was cute. He said it was cute!”

“And?”

Noctis slapped his hands against his cheeks, pulling on them as he became more stressed, “Does that mean he thinks I’m cute?”

“I cannot believe we’re really having this conversation,” Ignis deadpanned.

“Iggy, tell me right now, am I cute?”

Ignis tilted his head, “At the moment? Well.”

Noctis couldn’t believe this. He was having an emotional crisis and Ignis won’t even tell him if he’s cute or not. 

“This is serious! Is he doing this on purpose? He’s totally doing this on purpose. He’s torturing me. He knows what he’s doing. Beneath that soft exterior he’s actually a daemon,” Noctis concluded as he sat up on the sofa, becoming slightly dizzy as the blood in his head leveled out.

“Right. This cat pen is a form of psychological warfare,” Ignis said as he moved to stand directly in front of Noctis.

Noctis looked up at his adviser, his skinny form still seemingly towering over him, “I’m starting to think you’re making fun of me.”

“Listen, Noct,” Ignis’ voice becoming more patient. “The only person torturing you is yourself. If you would like to get things straightened out between the two of you why don’t you simply ask him about it? No more of this waiting and wondering, it’s not doing you any good.”

Noctis whined as he laid back against the sofa cushions, grabbing one of its throw pillows and smothering it against his face. 

“Can’t you just let me die in peace,” Noctis said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“It’s sort’ve in the job description to make sure that that very thing doesn’t happen. I’m just trying to help you,” Ignis said.

“I know,” Noctis lifted the pillow from his face. “I appreciate the advice. I just don’t know how to ask him about all this. What if I’m really just imagining things?”

“From what you’ve told me it does seem like something has changed. Do you have any clue as to why this may have happened?”

Noctis hasn’t told him about the kiss in the park. He’s pretty sure if he did Ignis would call him the biggest idiot in all of Lucis. He just wanted to keep it between him and Prompto. It was their thing. Besides, he didn’t want to hear it from Ignis how that’s why things have changed. It couldn’t have been? Did it really mean that much to his best friend? Noctis just didn’t expect anything to be out of the ordinary after that.

Noctis was completely in denial. 

“Nope, no, not a clue at all, can’t think of a single thing,” Noctis lied through his teeth.

Ignis could tell, “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Noctis played with the pillow on his lap, “I’ll tell you eventually okay? All you need to know is Prompto is trying to murder me and I don’t know what to do.”

Ignis placed a reassuring hand on the young prince’s shoulder, “Just talk to him. Problems aren’t solved marinating in your own self-pity.”

“Hmph. Maybe I should’ve just asked Gladio,” Noctis said.

“I’m sure he would have said the same thing as I,” Ignis gave him a sympathetic look before he pulled his hand away. Noctis really was appreciative of all that Ignis has done for him, maybe he should show that appreciation out loud more.

Ignis continued, “Now if we’re done here I’d like for you to finally go over these notes. I want you to write comments along the margins so I know you’re actually reading them.”

Noctis watched as his adviser gathered his things, readying himself to leave the apartment.

“Can’t you just trust me?” Noctis asked.

Ignis slipped on his jacket, “‘Course not. Don’t stay up too late reading over those notes, which is what I am going to tell myself is what you will be doing even though I know you are probably going to play video games until the wee hours of the morning and look at photos of Prompto sadly on your phone. Goodnight.” He turned to slip his shoes on before finally making his exit.

“He didn’t have to call me out like that,” Noctis pouted to himself alone in his apartment.

He really should have just went to Gladio.

 

_____

 

The next morning Noctis waited outside the school gates as usual to wait for Prompto so they could walk to class together. He was leaning against the brick wall before he spotted his blond friend. Today though there seemed to be something different about him.

Prompto stretched his arm over his head as he stifled out a yawn, “Heya.”

“Your hair,” Noctis said simply as he leaned away from the wall, ignoring the greeting.

“W-What about it?” Prompto visibly stiffened. 

“I don’t know, did you do something different to it?” Noctis asked.

“I just decided not to mess with it today. Why? Does it look bad? Is the bed head too strong?” Prompto worried as they started to make their way to class.

Noctis tilted his head as he gave his hair a onceover, the tips of his blond locks sticking straight up in some places.

“It’s like it has its own gravitational pull,” Noctis said.

“Hey,” Prompto brought his hands to his head to feel at his hair. “It just does that sometimes. Do you not like it?”

“I didn’t say that. I’m just not used to this. It looks good, don’t worry about it,” Noctis replied.

“Yeah?” Prompto’s voice seemed to have raised an octave as he brushed his fringe out of his face.

_Oh my gods he’s cute when he’s not even trying._

“Yeah,” Noctis nodded. “You should leave it like that more often.”

“Maybe I will,” The blond smiled to himself. “If it doesn’t throw Eos out of orbit.”

Noctis laughed, “I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“Good. I just really hoped that people would like it,” Prompto said shyly.

“You care what other people think of your hair?” Noctis asked.

“Well, I mean, not everyone. Just, like, certain people,” He ducked his head down as he replied.

The young prince tried to read his expression, but the blond’s fringe stopped him from getting a good look.

“And who would these certain people be?”

“Nobody, uh, no people in particular. Can’t a guy just try to look nice without being interrogated?” Prompto hurried into the classroom to avoid Noctis’ questioning look.

“Alright, Blondie, I was just asking,” Noctis said as he sat down at his desk.

Prompto sat in his own desk directly in front of him before spinning around, his face turning softer as he looked at his friend.

“You really think it looks okay though?” He asked.

Noctis threw him a small smile, “Better than okay.”

The smile Prompto gave him back was gentler than the ones that he usually gives. Normally his smiles were blinding, too bright that Noctis felt like he had to look away. He would smile so big it would reach his eyes and they would gleam a brilliant violet color. Saying that he was sunshine on a cloudy day felt like an understatement.

But the smile he was giving Noctis right now was quieter, more muted. It still made his heart feel like it was going to pound right out of his chest but he felt like he was basking in Prompto’s warmth rather than feeling like he was going to burn up any second by it.

That day in class turned out to be very unproductive. The young prince sat with his head lazily rested on his hand while he was fidgeting with his pen with his other. His eyes were glued to the back of Prompto’s head, every now and then he would look up at the board so Noctis caught a glimpse of his freckled face. His hair just looked so soft today, no product to weigh it down. The way the strands just floated off into any sort of direction. Noctis wondered what it felt like. Wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He thought about running his hands through those smooth locks. He imagined Prompto being so close to him, his blond hair gently twisting around Noctis’ fingers. He daydreamed of just aimlessly brushing through it before moving his hand down to gently cup his jaw, just like how he did when they shared that kiss.

Noctis shook his head as he glanced down at the pen in his hand. The cat head’s wide eyes stared back up at him. It was almost menacing. Like it was mocking him.

He might have had to ask to copy Prompto’s notes after class.

 

_____

 

The wooden staff found its way behind Noctis’ ankle and before he knew it the weapon pulled against his leg, sending him crashing down onto the floor.

Gladio loomed over the young prince, the staff he used to blindside him held firmly in his grip.

“C’mon, don’t leave yourself open like that. You always gotta stay on top of your game,” He ordered.

Noctis stayed sat on the floor of the training room, wincing slightly in pain as he rubbed at his sore muscles.

“Honestly, I’m trying,” He replied.

Gladio relaxed his stance a bit as he stared down at Noctis, “This is the fourth time I’ve managed to throw you off your feet. What gives?”

“I just,” Noctis sighed as he slowly regained his footing. “I have a lot on my mind is all.”

“What’s got your head in the clouds? Do I even wanna ask?”

Noctis stood straight, rolling his shoulders out, his own wooden staff loosely gripped in his hand.

“I don’t know, do you care about my well-being and overall happiness?” Noctis asked.

Gladio pursed his lips, “Sometimes.”

Noctis held a hand over his heart, “Ouch.”

His royal shield let out a small chuckle as he got back into a fighting stance, “You can tell me about it later, right now we need to go at least another round.”

“But it’s late,” Noctis’ shoulders drooped slightly. “Can’t we just call it a day? I promise I’ll make it up to you next time.”

“I can’t start going easy on you just ‘cause you’re distracted by something,” Gladio said.

Noctis looked at him pleadingly, “We’ll go two extra rounds next time, alright?”

“Fine. But I’m holding you to your word.”

Gladio turned to put his staff away, but the young prince reached out before he could leave.

“But for now we have some extra time, so can you maybe help me out?”

Gladio turned back towards Noctis, pushing his wooden staff into the floor so he can lean on it casually.

“Can’t you just go to Iggy if you need advice. Isn’t that literally his job?”

Noctis frowned, “I already went to him and to be honest I think I need a different perspective than his.”

“Are you just being stubborn again and not listening to him?”

Noctis crossed his arms, “I’m not being stubborn.”

Gladio raised his eyebrows, “You aren’t exactly proving it otherwise. But tell me what the problem is so I can hurry up and hit the showers.”

“Okay,” Noctis nodded. “It’s Prompto.”

“Oh, this should be interesting,” Gladio perked up. “What did the kid do now?”

Noctis looked thoughtfully at the floor, “Nothing. I mean it’s something. It’s complicated. Or maybe not really. He’s just been acting more, I don’t know, nice to me? It’s different. I guess he acts more touchy-feely and I don’t know how to feel about it.”

“Seriously? You got your royal pants in a twist over this? I thought you’d be over the moon for something like this to happen,” Gladio said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Noctis felt his cheeks heat up. “Just tell me what I should do already.”

“Do you like this extra attention?” Gladio asked.

“I mean, I don’t hate it.”

Well, Noctis wasn’t exactly lying.

“So you like him and the kid is as smitten with you as ever. What’s the big problem?” Gladio inquired.

Noctis ignored the liking Prompto part to look at him with a confused look, “Smitten? I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Do you even have eyes, Noct?”

“Y-Yes?”

“But are you really using them?”

“Yes, almost everyday,” Noctis humored him but felt himself getting more annoyed. “What’s your point?”

“The point is you gotta start seeing what’s right in front of you. I don’t think any pep talk I can give you can get your head out of your ass long enough to realize it so I’ll just tell you straight up. Just think about it, then go talk to him.”

Noctis frowned, “Can’t you guys give me any advice that doesn’t involve directly speaking with him. Sitting in my room alone with my thoughts until they slowly end up killing me sounded way more fun.” 

Gladio rolled his eyes, “Look, you wanted my help or not?”

“Yeah, fine,” The young prince gave him a small smile. “Thanks for your help. I’ll really consider all of it.”

“Anytime,” Gladio reached over to pull Noctis into his side, ruffling his hair with his other hand. “Just quit being an idiot. I actually do give a shit about your well-being.”

Noctis flinched slightly but had a smile on his face as he tried to push Gladio’s hand away. “That’s very reassuring. Maybe I’ll come to you for advice more often.

“Always happy to help, but trust Iggy, he the pro at this sort of stuff,” Gladio replied as they made their way out of the training room.

_Just talk to him…_

 

_____

 

Just talking to him as it turned out was hard. Like really hard. Like just as hard as Noctis could have imagined.

Well it wasn’t exactly all that difficult, it was just Noctis himself that was being difficult.

He and Prompto were at the local arcade but this time Noctis just couldn’t concentrate on anything. Game after game he’d lose focus about halfway through and subsequently lose. It happened again as Noctis held the toy gun controller loosely in his hand as the monster on screen attacked him, resulting in a “Game Over, You Died.”  He didn’t even seem to notice until Prompto snapped his fingers in front of his face, the young prince jumping slightly as he looked at him.

“Um, anyone home buddy? You seem out of it today.”

Noctis shook his head a few times as he slipped the controller back into its holder, “I’m cool. Sorry.”

“Is this about that test we had in History today because I studied with you for that and I think I did pretty okay so you shouldn’t even worry,” Prompto asked.

“No, it’s nothing about school,” Noctis said.

Prompto raised his eyebrows, “Ah, so it is something then?”

Noctis avoided his look as he picked his schoolbag back up.

_What are the chances that confessing all of my feelings right now would go well? While in the middle of this arcade on this sticky, candy ridden floor with a bunch of kids running around? Not very high. That’s not very romantic. Wait, what am I saying?_

Noctis didn’t have a chance to answer as Prompto’s eyes lit up as he spotted something over Noctis’ shoulder. He ran over as Noctis followed.

It was one of those claw machine games and inside were moogle plushies the size of their heads. Their long limbs laid limp as they were stacked on top of each other.

Prompto pressed his hands against the glass as he looked down at the prizes, “I need to win one of these.”

“A moogle? Really?”

“C’mon, aren’t these one of the cutest things you’ve ever seen?”

_One of them…_

Prompto stuck his hand in his pants pocket as he tried to fish out some coins, “I bet I can land one on my first try.”

Noctis leaned his shoulder lightly against the side of the glass, “Probably not. You know these things are rigged right? Don’t even waste your coin.”

Prompto was already sliding his money in the machine and started to line up the crane with one of the plushies, his face full of determination,“Challenge accepted then.”

Noctis just had a small, hidden smile on his face as he watched Prompto attempt to grab the moogle.  And wouldn’t you know it he didn’t land it on his first try. Or the second try. Not even the seventh.

“I told you not to waste your money. You should’ve just given up after the second attempt,” Noctis said as he watched the moogle fall _just_ as it was about to land in the bin.

“Hey, I’m just warming up alright? You know what they say, ninth time’s the charm,” Prompto replied as he slipped his last coin into the slot.

Turns out ninth time actually is the charm as Prompto managed to finally snag a moogle plushie. He watched happily as the metal pincers of the claws firmly grasped onto the stuffed toy. He pumped his arms up in victory as it landed.

He looked over at Noctis excitedly, “Dude, what did I tell you! Patience is a virtue.”

Noctis chuckled as Prompto bent to retrieve his hard earned prize, “After how many times you went at that thing it was gonna drop it eventually. These machines are programmed to do that.” 

Prompto just jutted out his bottom lip as he held up the moogle plushie in his hands.

“Quit being such a party pooper. Here,” Prompto pushed the plushie towards Noctis into his chest. “You can have it.”

Noctis looked down at the toy slightly wide eyed, “You’re just gonna give it to me?”

Prompto smiled at him, “I want you to have it.”

“You took all that time to win it and you’re not even gonna keep it for yourself?”

“It’s just better if you win it for someone. It makes it kinda special, doesn’t it?”

Noctis could drop dead at this very moment and they’d have to scrape his body off this disgusting floor.

_He’s doing this on purpose? There’s no other explanation? He knows and he’s messing with me. Shit, he definitely knows and feels sorry for me and that’s why he’s doing this. Why does he keep torturing me? Does he like seeing me suffer? Is Prompto secretly a sadist?_

“I-I guess it does make it kinda special,” Noctis took the offending plushie into his hand. “What would I even do with it?”

Prompto shrugged, “You can just leave it on your bed. Every time you look over at it you’ll be reminded of that time your good pal Prompto valiantly conquered that claw machine just for you.”

Later on that evening when Noctis arrives back at his apartment with the moogle plushie in his hand and a terrified expression on his face, Ignis looks at him from where he’s standing at the sink and he already _knows_.

 

______

 

Okay. _Okay_. Today is the day. Seriously. Noctis was just gonna tell him. Like ripping off a bandaid, it’ll be fast and quick and before you know it it’s all over and it’ll sting, badly, but you get over it eventually. Noctis was very optimistic over how well this was all going to go.

He texted Prompto earlier asking him to meet up at the park, the exact same place they had their first kiss. It was kind of poetic. Like everything is coming full circle. Noctis shared his first kiss with Prompto under this tree now he was about to be painfully rejected by him under it too. Life is funny that way.

Noctis nervously twiddled his fingers as he sat on the grass, looking around anxiously to see if the blond boy has shown up. He exhaled as he took his phone out to read over their texts from earlier. 

 

_Noctis: hey you busy? like right now?_

 

_Prompto: aren’t i always ∩(︶▽︶)∩_

 

_Noctis: you’re such a liar._

 

_Prompto: heyyyyy don’t be mean_

 

_Noctis: seriously though, are you?_

 

_Prompto: i was literally about to sit down and do hw but if you want to distract me from that rn then i would not object (๑꒪▿꒪)*_

 

_Noctis: good :) meet me at the park? same place in like 10 minutes?_

 

_Prompto: you know i think this time you’re being the bad influence, my flawless grades will now suffer because of you :’(_

 

_Noctis: i think you’ll live you loser_

 

_Prompto: you’re lucky i’d do anything for you (´∀｀)♡_

 

_Prompto: omw !!!!!!!! can’t keep my prince waiting !!!_

 

Then Prompto just sent a text that was made up of eight turtle emojis and four star ones.

Noctis was being tormented.

He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the tree. This was a mistake. Why did he even have to talk about it with Prompto? Can’t they just continue on with their lives never acknowledging the giant elephant in the room? That sounds good. Maybe if Noctis made a run for it right now he can make it back home before he shows up. He was a fast sprinter. 

Before Noctis could book it he felt someone poke a finger against his cheek. He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Prompto’s smiling face inches away from him as he took his own seat in the grass.

“You didn’t reply to my turtles. You can’t just leave me on read like that after you positively dragged me out of my house to see you,” Prompto teased.

“I did no such thing,” Noctis replied.

Prompto leaned his shoulder against Noctis’ own,“It’s okay, I forgive you. Can’t stay mad at that face forever.”

He then reached over to flick his fingers against the dark hair that framed Noctis’ face. Noctis pouted slightly as Prompto just laughed at him.

_Maybe I can still make a run for it…_

“Listen, Prom, I wanted to uh, talk to you about something,” Noctis said timidly.

Prompto noticed his shift in mood and raised his eyebrows, “Are we about to take a serious turn here? Did I do something wrong? Is something wrong with you? Wait, is something wrong with me?”

Noctis just smiled as he shook his head, “No, nothing like that. I mean, I guess it is kind of serious. But it’s mostly just me being an idiot.”

“You? An idiot? Never,” Prompto said sarcastically.

“C’mon, I’m trying to be real here,” Noctis said.

“I know, sorry. Just spit it out already, you’re kinda putting me on edge here. What’s up?” Prompto placed his hand on Noctis’ forearm in what he was sure was intended to be a reassuring manner. Noctis just felt like his skin was going to burn off.

He bit his lip as he looked out at the pond, the familiar sight making his stomach churn rather than relaxing it. He wondered if those two ducks from before were still here. He hoped they were doing well. Someone had to be doing better than how he was in this very moment.

“I don’t really know how to say it,” Noctis said.

“With your mouth, Noct,” Prompto teased.

Noctis just turned his head to glare at his best friend.

“Sorry! I’ll stop being a smartass. Just tell me okay?”

“You say that like it’s so easy,” Noctis said.

“It should be, I mean how serious are we talking here? Is Insomnia in danger? Is your dad in danger?” Prompto’s eyes widened. “Are you in danger? Do I have to fight someone? Because I will.”

“No one’s in danger, it’s not that big of a deal,” Noctis assured him.

“The more you say it’s not a big deal the more I think it actually is,” Prompto slid his fingers down from Noctis’ forearm, down his wrist, finally resting them gently in the palm of Noctis’ own hand. “It’s just me. You can tell me anything.”

Noctis felt like he was about to explode. He had to get it out before he actually did.

“This is exactly it,” Noctis pulled his hand out from under Prompto’s, almost immediately regretting it as he saw the hurt look on his face. “What is this? Like, what’s happening? Us. I mean. What’s going on with us?”

Prompto carefully looked at him as he slowly replied, “What do you mean with us?”

Noctis felt himself getting worked up, his heartbeat quickly getting faster as he tried to find the words to explain.

“Ever since that day, you know the day, things have been different. I’m not just imagining things I swear, it’s just kind of been driving me crazy,” Noctis said.

“R-Really?”

“Yes!, I,” Noctis swallowed nervously. “You’ve been acting differently. All this touching, and the things you say. I don’t know, it’s messing with my head.”

Prompto blinked a few times as he looked away, “Oh.”

Noctis held his breath as he looked at him. He screwed up. He royally screwed up. This wasn’t going well.

Prompto’s voice sounded flat as he continued, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ll quit it, I swear.”

“No,” Noctis tried to better explain himself. “It wasn’t that. Really. I just don’t know your intentions. If there are even any intentions? Shit, this is going terribly.”

Prompto let out a sad laugh, “You’re telling me. This wasn’t how I imagined this going down.”

It was Noctis’ turn to be confused, “What do you mean?”

Prompto pulled his knees up to his chest, pulling in on himself to make him appear smaller.

“I-I just, I just thought if I kept doing it then maybe you’d get used to it. You weren’t telling me to stop. It was just n-nice, is all. I liked not talking about it, I would’ve gone this whole time avoiding a conversation just like this.”

Prompto forced a smile as he avoided Noctis’ eyes.

Noctis’ head was spinning a mile a minute.

“You knew what you were doing?”

Prompto shrugged a little bit, “This sounds terrible. It’s like I thought if I held your hand enough or got you enough gifts then maybe…” He trailed off.

This was really happening. This was the scariest moment of Noctis’ young life and it was really happening right now.

“Listen, I get it if you wanted to hang out with me less after this, or not at all. I’m sorry if I was being a creeper or whatever. I-”

“I really like you.”

The air hung heavy around them as they sat quietly. Noctis must have had the stupidest look on his face as he waited with baited breath.

“H-Huh?”

Noctis felt like an avalanche inside him was collapsing, “I really like you. Like like you. A lot. Practically this whole time. I-I like you so much and I just want to finally get it out there in the open. Holy shit I said it. Fuck, I really said it.”

“Y-You sure did,” Prompto looked at him with wide eyes.

Noctis could hear a ringing in his ears as the blood flowed up towards his face, “I-I did. I really like you, Prom. I’ve liked you since you talked to me on the first day of high school. I liked you when we first kissed, which now that I think about it seemed like a sort’ve shitty thing to do. I shouldn’t have offered to do it knowing how I felt about you.”

Prompto blushed, “It’s okay. Since we’re confessing anyways, I-I um, I’ve kinda had a crush on you s-since elementary school.”

Noctis’ mind was just static.

Prompto continued, “I-I was so scared to even talk to you. I didn’t think you’d want to be my friend. I never even wanted to tell you how I feel now ‘cause I didn’t want you thinking I just became close with you because of a silly crush. I’m really happy that we became friends, e-even if nothing more.”

“You like me?”

Prompto scoffed, “Did you not hear what I just said?”

“No, because my mind just basically turned into mashed potatoes right now.”

Prompto laughed as he looked up at him, his eyes hopeful, “So… what happens now?”

Noctis’ mouth hung open, “You can let me catch my breath as I try to process all of this.”

Prompto relaxed a little, “You are not smooth at all. Do they really not give you prince lessons on how to charm someone?”

Noctis heard himself let out a small laugh, “You say that as if this whole thing didn’t work out.”

“Did it?” Prompto asked.

Noctis felt himself getting shy again, “I mean, I like you, and you made the horrible decision of liking me too.” 

Prompto’s face turned even more red as he smiled, his freckles popping out more. He reached over to slide his hand back into Noctis’, carefully tangling their fingers together, “I did.”

Noctis felt like he was in a dream. That floating sensation he felt when they first kissed returning. Prompto was looking at him with the softest look and everything finally felt like it was all falling into place. So Noctis took another leap and leaned in to press a kiss against the blond boy’s lips.

He felt Prompto’s smile grow wider as he kissed him back. Noctis felt his own smile start to form as he reached up with his free hand to cup his cheek. It felt just as good as the first time if not better knowing that Prompto felt the same way that he did. He now knows the magic he felt that first time was real. This was all real. He wasn’t imagining anything.

Prompto giggled as he pulled away, pressing a small kiss against the young prince’s cheek before looking at him with bright eyes. 

“This is the cheesiest thing to have ever happened to me and I kinda love it.”

Noctis laughed with him as he ran his thumb against his cheek.

“Yeah, me too.”

“S-So, um” Prompto stuttered. “D-Does this make you, like, my boyfriend now?”

If Prompto could see the actual hearts that were popping out of Noctis’ eyes right now he wouldn’t even care.

“If that’s what you want?”

Prompto sighed, “Wow. I managed to lock down the prince. Nobody at school will believe this.”

“Gods, you’re such a loser,” Noctis smiled.

“Hey, but I’m your loser now. It’s official." 

“I think we need some time apart, this just isn’t working.”

“Noct,” Prompto drew out the syllables. “C’mon, I’ve had a boyfriend for about 3 seconds, cut me some slack.”

Noctis felt his heart thump wildly every time he said the word boyfriend.

“You’re so lucky you’re cute,” Noctis grinned even wider as he leaned back in to press another kiss to Prompto’s lips.

The blond boy just laughed as he let him. He let go of Noctis’ hand to wrap his arms around his shoulders, leaning his body against his as he rest his head in the crook of his neck. Noctis wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing another small kiss to his temple.  He just sat there, for who knows how long, with his golden boy on his lap. He could feel Prompto’s chest rise and fall with each steady breath.

This went way better than he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO CHEESE IM SORRY I GOT EMBARRASSED WRITING THE LAST PART HOLY HECK I GOTTA SKEDADDLE
> 
> also i remembered that tweet someone made that was like does noctis know he looks like a turtle so that's why i had to put the turtle emojis thing in there lmaooo
> 
> thanks again though for reading!!!! if you write me a comment i will literally die for you !!!!! 
> 
> talk to me on twitter or tumblr @trashmccree i would love to sweat about promptis with you ;-;


End file.
